


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #46-50

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tenth set of five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#46: Horton's chuckles continued at the cute, angry frown on Raymond's face.<br/>#47: After a moment Thomas found Schneider sitting on some abandoned swings. "I'm just fucking exhausted, Thomas. I'm tired of it all. Lying to my folks, always waiting for you. All of it."<br/>#48: "It's a drinking game where you hold up all ten fingers and you have to put a finger down for ever thing that is mentioned that you've done."<br/>#49:  "Aw come on, Kev. Stop looking for voyeurs." Kesler sighed and floated back in the warm water.<br/>#50: The frowning centre hit another ball then leaned on the club, trying to look cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #46-50

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.

CMS 46

Nathan Horton smiled wickedly as Mason Raymond did a double take, looking extremely cutely confused. "I said, what flavor of popsicle do you prefer?" The Bruin repeated in a whisper, and although Raymond figured that he must be talking about something inappropriate, the Canuck just couldn't figure out what he meant. The waitress came over to take their order and Raymond sighed, just deciding to answer the question honestly. "I like cherry, myself." The Canucks forward smiled naively and Horton chuckled. "I don't mind cherry, aw, that's cute...You're so innocence!" The Boston forward smiled, another predatory smile.

Raymond flushed and glanced down in embarrassment. "Uh, what do you mean?" The Canucks player mumbled and Horton laughed. "I'm not really talking about a frozen dessert, Mas." The Bruin chuckled and Raymond frowned, still not understanding. Horton's chuckles continued at the cute, angry frown on Raymond's face. "I'm talking about..." Horton started explaining, but the waitress came over, so the Boston player held up a finger and typed a quick message to Raymond. Raymond broke out of his thoughts and checked his phone as the waitress flirted with Horton and the Canuck contemplated strangling the both of them.

As Raymond received the message his eyebrows shot up and he exclaimed. "Really! They make that flavored?" Probably a good deal louder than he should. The waitress flounced off with a humph and a look of disgust and Horton shrugged. "Ah well, got a free coffee out of the deal." The Bruin smiled and Raymond seethed quietly. "If you ever want to see cherry, I suggest you put it in your pants and don't ever do that again." The Vancouver forward hissed quietly and an outsider may have thought they were talking about hockey.

Horton's eyebrows shot up and he asked. "To be completely clear are we talking about my phone, the girl, or my idea?"  
  
CMS 47

Schneider growled as the guard fumbled with the keys and the backup goalie tapped his foot, impatient. Tim Thomas carefully stepped out of the jail cell with a chuckle. As the two men walked off, Schneider seethed and stomped as Thomas cringed and carefully slid along. "Vancouver isn't exactly a close drive. I had to hop on a red-eye plane just to get here. Would you mind explaining yourself?" Schneider hissed through gritted teeth as he rubbed his aching head, he had a pounding headache from a lack of sleep. "Well, I called you cause I didn't want my wife and kids to know I got arrested for being drunk and disorderly." Thomas replied meekly, knowing his boyfriend was about to explode with fury.

As the two men stepped out of the police station, Schneider raised his voice. "Oh yeah. Call the guy who lives 'just' a damn plane flight away. Call the guy who you know could care less what your wife thinks about you. Call that guy, cause he's always dependable." Schneider ranted and Thomas sighed and murmured. "I owe you one?" "Darn tooting you owe me one. A big one." Schneider growled and almost blushed at his own words. "Tim! Tim! I was worried sick about you!" A feminine voice from behind the two men scolded and Thomas winced, it just really wasn't his day. Schneider froze as Thomas turned around, rubbing the back of his head with a pained grin on his face. The Canucks backup goalie slowly spun to face his arch rival, Thomas's wife.

The woman ran forward and took her husband into a passionate hug. Coldness seeped into Schneider's veins as he watched Thomas embrace his wife. Schneider felt numb, completely numb as the woman kissed and fussed with her husband. A moment later she noticed Schneider standing there awkwardly and she released her husband. Thomas quietly swore at the look on Schneider's face. The Canuck was white as a sheet and shaking, and he looked like he was ready to cry or scream in anger. Emotions flitted across his face so quick that Thomas couldn't read them as his oblivious wife spoke.

"Oh, I guess you must've just gone for a night out with the boys. And who are you?" Melissa inquired and Schneider gulped, his voice cracking as he struggled to regain his composure. "I'm Cory Schneider, the Vancouver Canucks goalie." Schneider said and Thomas winced at his boyfriends voice. Schneider didn't sound like himself, he sounded disjointed and cold. Thomas's wife gasped in shock. "Oh my, you're a long way from home." Melissa said hesitantly at the man who was giving her a death glare. Schneider just nodded mechanically and waved once as he spun on his heel before he did something he'd regret.

Thomas watched sadly as his boyfriend stalked off. "Oh my, was it something I said? Good gracious Timmy, you have odd friends!" the Bruins goalie's wife chattered and Thomas frowned, torn by indecision. "I'm sorry Mel, but you kind of interrupted our plans. Me and Schneider were gonna be flying back to Vancouver to visit some friends. I'm really sorry hunny, but I was going to call you from the airport." Thomas said and his wife shook her head, confused. "Well if you've already made plans you can't break them now. Go have fun, sweetie." Melissa sighed and he sprinted off after the distraught Canuck.

After a moment Thomas found Schneider sitting on some abandoned swings. "I'm just fucking exhausted, Thomas. I'm tired of it all. Lying to my folks, always waiting for you. All of it." Schneider whispered as the burly man sat on the swing beside his. "I know." Thomas quirked a lip, as he thought of all poor Schneider had done for him. "I have a plan though." Thomas smiled and Schneider wiped his face as he turned away from the other goalie, ashamed. "Why don't I come back with you to Vancouver and we can meet your folks, then have a nice quiet weekend together, away from it all." Thomas described with a smile and Schneider turned back to face the other man.

The hurt in the much younger man's face was apparent, and he sighed. "That sounds nice, Thom, but I just don't know if I can handle this anymore." The goalie sniffled and Thomas carefully drew the other man into a tight hug. "It's your decision, Cor, and you know I'll always support you, no matter what." Thomas mumbled quietly because he knew how badly he'd messed up. Schneider wiped his eyes and trembled in Thomas's arms, lack of sleep and the nip in the air catching up with him. The Canucks goalie sighed and smiled sadly. "I guess we can try it." the young man mumbled and Thomas nodded quickly.

Thomas stood and carefully helped the other goalie up. As the Canuck stood on wobbly legs, he leaned on the other man for support. "I hope you actually meant all those things you said." Schneider murmured and Thomas nodded quickly. "My parent's will be happy to meet you. Just don't mention...that you're married." Schneider gulped back tears and Thomas carefully stroked his face. "Alright, what ever you say." The Bruins goalie murmured and Schneider shivered again as the pair started for the airport.

"At least I know you're sincere." Schneider mumbled as the pair hopped a cab. "Always my dear, always." Thomas grumbled gruffly, and Schneider leaned his head on Thomas, falling asleep to the lullaby of the car. Thomas thought, before he drifted off to sleep. "Well, at least no matter how bad things get. We can alway's sleep together afterwards."  
  
CMS 48

Lapierre grinned widely as he closed his computer and clapped his hands twice to draw the attention of his fellow card players. For a moment the Frenchman had to pause as the plane hit some turbulence and then evened out. Lapierre smiled and a few of the player blanched. Raymond tried to leave but Burrows grabbed his arm and yanked him back into his seat. "How about we play 'Never Have I Ever...'?" The Frenchman said and Kesler nodded in approval, Bieksa frowned and shrugged. Daniel and Henrik chorused, "Sure." and Schneider just looked as confused as always.

"It's a drinking game where you hold up all ten fingers and you have to put a finger down for ever thing that is mentioned that you've done. We played that the first one to put all ten fingers down had to drink everyone else’s beer." Lapierre explained and the men around the abandoned card table all held up ten fingers. "Never have I ever streaked." Lapierre smiled and Raymond hesitantly lowered a finger while blushing a beet red. Everyone stared and the tiny forward shrugged. "What? It was college and I was drunk!" The embarrassed man explained.

"Ah, never have I ever climbed a public monument and stripped while standing on top of it, Lapierre." Burrows grinned as the other Frenchman sighed and lowered a finger. Bieksa grinned as Kesler lowered one of his fingers with a shrug. "Does that horse outside of the old Vancouver arena count?" Kesler asked and Burrows raised an eyebrow. "I guess..." the man replied uncertainly and Kesler smiled. "Never have I ever do it on a bench." Kesler grinned and both Schneider, Lapierre, Burrows, Kesler and Bieksa all lowered a finger, silence reigned for a moment then Bieksa grinned.

"Never have I ever let a phone call interrupt me doing something very important, if you catch my drift." Bieksa grinned as Kesler lowered a finger in defeat, Raymond lowered one too and Burrows smiled snidely. "Never have I ever been together with someone over ten years older than me." Henrik smiled triumphantly as Schneider lowered a finger in defeat, Schneider smiled and said gleefully. "Never have I ever been with someone younger than me." the backup goalie said and all the other men lowered a finger. Henrik grinned as he thought of one.

Soon enough both Raymond and Lapierre had run out of fingers and so the men stopped playing. Burrows grinned as the slightly grumpy loser. "Max. At least you got another good experiment in." The Frenchman smiled and Lapierre grinned back. "Yup, and we now know we're not the only ones who like that bench."  
  
CMS 49

Ryan Kesler grinned as he and Kevin Bieksa both slowly stripped off their shirts as the pair quietly watched each other. The mood was broken by a child screaming and the pair snapped out of it and waded into the water. "This is a great idea, Kes." Bieksa sighed as he floated in the ocean, Kesler grinned and dunked Bieksa under the water, holding him down with his own body. Bieksa came up sputtering and he quickly sank back waist deep in the water with a blush spreading across his face as Kesler sunk up to his nose in the water.

"Wanna play touch football?" Kesler grinned and Bieksa's blush deepened as he glanced around the crowded beach, full of young families and seniors. "We don't even have to use a football." The Vancouver's forward smiled and Bieksa growled, sinking farther into the water. After a moment Kesler frowned and said. "Hey, how come you aren't floating any more?" The forward smiled and Bieksa blushed without responding. The two men began drifting out deeper to get away from the people. Kesler smiled and moved so his body was tight with Bieksa's under the water, Bieksa blushed and turned away as he suddenly found Kesler's face only a few inches away from him.

Heat spread through Bieksa's body as Kesler gripped him and smiled at the man. "I think I have an idea why." The forward smiled and carefully pumped the water with his fist. Bieksa shivered and jerked away from the other man as he looked around, paranoid. "Aw come on, Kev. Stop looking for voyeurs." Kesler sighed and floated back in the warm water. "I'm not looking for voyeurs, I'm checking to make sure we're not scarring any children for life." Bieksa growled and Kesler grinned. "Aw come on. They've all got to learn some day." The forward dismissed with a hand as Bieksa fumed. "Yeah, but not today!" The d-man snapped and moved away from Kesler.

"Kes. Stop." He growled as Kesler grinned and slowly moved towards him. The devilish glint in the forwards eyes intensified as Bieksa stopped backing up. Kesler lunged and pushed Bieksa into one of the sand bars, sliding him backwards till he was sitting with Kesler on his lap. Bieksa licked his lips nervously and Kesler breathed slowly on Bieksa's wet collarbone. The Canucks forward smiled and the d-man panted in anticipation. "You're right. All these people can just have an education. Screw it." Bieksa moaned and twitched under Kesler's warm body.

The forward smiled wickedly and pursed his lips. "I'd much rather screw you."  
  
CMS 50

Keith Ballard grinned as he hit another ball high in the air, George whimpered as a shadowy figure stepped behind Ballard. Ballard spun around, his golf club high in the air as he waited for the person to move out of the shadows. Manny Malhotra stepped towards the frightened d-man with a smirk. Ballard breathed a sigh of relief as George got more and more angry at the Canucks centre. Malhotra glanced at the tiny dog with a look of disgust. "I thought they banned dogs from golf courses." The centre frowned and Ballard sighed and hit another ball out into the field.

"Lemme have a shot." Malhotra held out a hand with a smile as George lay back down. Ballard frowned and silently passed the club to the centre. "Why are you here?" Ballard asked, patting George's head to calm himself down. Malhotra frowned as he hit the ball high in the air and spun around. "I just came to see how you were." The frowning centre hit another ball then leaned on the club, trying to look cool. "Really?" Ballard frowned and stepped forward so he was only a foot away from the calm centre. Malhotra smiled and leaned forward to whisper in Ballard's ear.

"Yeah, and I had hoped you'd be up for a change in the type of ball you're banging."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I know these are questionable for grammar, or plot, or anything really. But they really do get better as they go along!


End file.
